Chaos in The Wake
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: This is the first Mozenrath story I ever wrote. It shows how bad my writing skills were about three years ago. R/R


Chaos In The Wake  
  
By Kalynn Osburn Neequithah fell from the strange blue-black portal that had ensnared her during her hunt.  
  
Growling with frustration, she began using her tongue to clean her clawed hand, which was still slightly bloody from the fresh kill. Only when she had completed her grooming did she bother to look about her at the surroundings.  
  
A twisted snarl escaped her jaws as she tried to rip the bars from about her. She jerked back as the ferocious sting traveled throughout her system. Her dark maroon eyes searched the area.  
  
Her captor came soon enough. His clothing was created to accompany the dark decour. His face was so pale that for a moment Neequithah wondered if she was staring at the seventh moon's brother. His eyes and hair were the same midnight black as her worlds sun.  
  
Purring inquisitively at the newcomer, Neequithah stood to her full height, black and maroon rags barely covering the essentials of her mahogony skin. She tossed her thick mop of dreadlocked black hair and contemptuously glared at him with slitted eyes.  
  
The man smiled in a confident, off-handed way. He had pride this one.  
  
Neequithah twitched her long tail to and fro. "Who, I wonder, might you be now?" She spoke with a strange accent. Rough, with an almost gossimer coat of seduction attatched to it.  
  
The man gave a graceful sweeping bow. "Forgive me. How rude. I am Mozenrath. Ruler of the Land of the Black Sands. I summoned you, my lady."  
  
" A Lord humm. How rube." She eyed him. " So. Would you mind telling me who you killed to entertain yourself with this position?" A fanged grin came over her face as surprise flickered across his. " I know evil when I smell it." She crossed her arms in a cool, victorious stance. "So, was there a purpose in your magic? Or merely seeing how far your power could...stretch?"  
  
" Calling you will have a purpose soon enough. You will of course stay here until I am finished divulging that purpose." Mozenrath looked up at the odd sound she was making. Like hot bubbling blood.  
  
"Will I now?" she said this as though actually asking a question. Her face held an intensely curious look that refused to touch her eyes. " I do suppose someone like you wouldn't bother summoning a demon if you didn't have some...means of containing it."  
  
Mozenrath gave her a sweet smile. " My dear. I would not dream of containing you." He snapped his fingers Neequithah watched as the cage door swung open. Almost gingerly she steeped down. " Thank you. I hate to be caged. Like putting a starling in a cage. Have you ever seen a starling..Mozenrath?" She said it so very conversationally, Mozenrath was inclined to forget what exactly he was dealing with.  
  
"Yes." He indicated a seat.  
  
Neequithah made no hesitation, only a swift sudden movement to sit. "Forgive me. I'm not used to having such a...congenial host. You are either very powerful or very very naive." She leaned in close." I wonder now..which?"  
  
"Powerful enough to handle your kind." Mozenrath reached for a wine glass. "Chianti?"  
  
Neequithah accepted the cup.  
  
" I don't think you really want to kill me anyways." Mozenrath knew he may as well put his head on a chopping block with that comment. But he took the risk that she either didn't want him dead or simply didn't feel like going through the trouble at the moment.  
  
" Oh really."  
  
"Oh yes." He twisted his cup as though inspecting it. " In fact I believe you may find the proposition quite intriguing."  
  
Neequithah leaned in closer. "I'm listening."  
  
"I have a problem with a neighboring kingdom. Well not specifically the kingdom. It's inhabitants."  
  
"Let me guess. A hero." She watched Mozenrath's face for any reaction. "His name wouldn't be Aladdin by any chance now would?" The rising of Mozenrath's eyebrows was all she needed to confirm her suspicion. " You of course want to see this man in absolute ruin."  
  
Mozenrath sat forward now. " How did you..."  
  
" As though it wasn't obvious. You wish death, destruction, bloody mutilation. I don't particularly care...I've done it all." Her eyes shifted in and out of the shadow as she talked. Her voice became low. A sweet seductive, yet unmistakably predatory. " I wonder, what did Destine do to you?" The look on Mozenrath's face was unmistakable fear. "He talks about you so often. But he never will tell me. What did he do to you? Surprised. Don't be. Your really aren't much more than a rube. A kittenish rube trained to wear silks and put on airs as he struts about like a peacock with a fan for a tail. You wallow in you own suffering. So completely inept of your surrounding. Your terrified of your own power. And why? Because you know what it's going to take from you. You hate yourself and others see that. But they don't dare help. No you've done to much for them to even begin to pity you. But, well, you don't care now do you Mozenrath. You just want to make sure you get as far as you can before it's all over. You want to be sure to leave a little something behind before everyone forgets you ever existed. And again... why? Because the thought of non-existence scares you. Are you afraid of death Mozenrath? Or afraid of not existing.?"  
  
Mozenrath didn't move for a long moment. He knew he was shivering. Something deep in him knew she was beyond right. So horribly horribly right. Bot he fought for control before the spell of her voice took him completely. But she had him now. And she wouldn't let go of him until she was ready to. "It will end for you Mozenrath. You can't live forever. And even if you could, you wouldn't want to. Oh no you wouldn't. It's going to hurt Mozenrath. Hurt like hell. Mater of fact....it may be hell." Neequithah kissed him. Not the soft kiss of a woman, the cold controlling kiss he had so often placed on the lips of a captive. But this was the first time he had been on the receiving end of such a kiss. Neequithah broke contact. "You know and I know what you ask. And I am entirely capable of it. You want payback. But you of all people know..everything has a price."  
  
"What do you want?" The question came out in a whispering voice.  
  
"You. No not he physical you or your soul. Your soul is utterly worthless to me. What I want is your mind. I want to hear pieces of you. Your memories your thoughts. Little bits and pieces. Nothing specific unless I say so." She was painfully close. "Well." There was no question in her voice. They both knew what he would answer. Like she said, 'He wanted payback.'  
  
Mozenrath watched Neequithah. The demon, for that was her species, insisted on having him within eyesight during most of the day. Those dark, eerie maroon eyes were always so near his. Maroon eye that always looked intensely amused no matter what was happening. Those eyes were enough to drive a man mad. Mozenrath thought to himself. He knew that dealing with demon, especially female demons, was a tricky business. The LAST thing he wanted was a angry demon lose in his Citadel.  
  
But she never lost her temper. Even his worst insults could be bared by her slight smile and staring maroon eyes. She was, of course, playing with his mind. She was causing dreams to come that Mozenrath thought would never come again. But he pushed the thought away. Neequithah was coming closer and she always seemed to have far to keen a perception on what he was thinking.  
  
She sat down in his lap, her tail moving into an awkward position in his lap. "What's the matter?" She trailed a claw down his face. "Surely the sorcerer could not be troubled."  
  
He let a small noise and attempted to move away. Neequithah grabbed his head and twined her tail about his legs. Mozenrath turned, half snarling and shot a wave of energy through the demon's arm. It didn't shock him to much to see her casually glance at the glove instead of recoiling in pain.  
  
"When are you going to learn. I am quite an advanced demon Mozenrath." Her claw nicked his neck. A thin tendril of blood advanced it's way to his collar. "Now try to be a good boy." She took one of her claws caked with blood and forced Mozenrath's mouth open. "I'm working on our little Agrabah deal," She dripped the blood into his mouth, "if you will just have patience."  
  
Mozenrath felt the cool liquid push itself down his gullet. He knew he couldn't gag on it. But he wanted to.  
  
Neequithah sat in the tub. There was no water, no soap, she was still wearing the miniscule outfit she had been summoned in. But she was just sitting there. Relaxing, if there had to be a word for what she was doing.  
  
She sat there, head in clawed hand, her tail lazily drooping out of the porcelain. She stared out the window. Watching the fading colors. Bit by bit they would mold and shift. Creasing in and out like a child who had spilt his water colors over the sky. The night was coming fast. Neequithah could fee the urge of a hunter deep inside her. She was a hunter. She didn't belong in this world, and the light here rejected her because of it.  
  
The thudding of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. "The stars." She whispered as Mozenrath entered the room.  
  
"What?" he said in an irritable tone.  
  
"Merely mentioning a point in this dimensions favor. In my world... you don't see many stars."  
  
"You say your world as though it belongs to you. Were you a sort of ruler there?" Neequithah laughed. An almost normal sound. "Good gods and stars of Asteroph no. Our species has learned the power.. no mater in what form must never be contained in one soul element. Power is meant to be used be the multitude, it keeps it young and fresh. One should never cause the power to grow old and frail.. you can kill it that way." Neequithah pointed at the glove Mozenrath wore. "That's why your glove eats you. It's desperate to stay alive. It needs you to feed it's energy. If you would share your power with another. .. your hand might even eventually turn normal again.  
  
Mozenrath self-consciously rubbed his hand. "So you set your magic free? Leaving it completely and totally vulnerable to any one who would just come along and pick it up. Sounds foolish."  
  
Neequithah spun graceful out of the tub and landed on her clawed heel. "We do not simple leave it about. It.... fluctuates. It changes from hand to hand. Gathering speeds and energy. You never know who had the power first, because by the time the person receives the power back..."  
  
".It becomes so redistributed among the populace that when it returns the power has gained knowledge. That's why your kind were so powerful. The magic never stays the same," Mozenrath declared with sudden realization.  
  
"Perhaps your not such a rube after all." Neequithah lay back. She sniffed the air quietly. "I need to hunt. The night air is in me."  
  
Mozenrath smiled "I have just the place."  
  
Neequithah lifted her blood-soaked face from the stomach of the corps. Her black hair was caked to her mahogany skin. She saw the barely controlled look of absolute disgust on Mozenrath's face.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" He sounded as one on the verge of hurling his guts up might sound  
  
. "Yes." She looked down at the mutilation at her feet. "You know for someone as probable to become a necrophiliac as you, you seem to have a problem with watching someone die." She dipped her hand into a well, leaving a dirty surprise for the next thirsty traveler to find.  
  
"It's not so much the killing as the method I find atrocious." Mozenrath grimaced at the body." For all your apparent intelligence, your not much more than a cannibal are you?"  
  
"And how would you prefer to be eaten? With a nice chantey and some favha beans?" She looked at the sorcerer. "You human call us demon's evil.... Look at yourselves. You humans are the only species that kill it's own kind for purpose other than mate and food. With all of our kind nothing is wasted. From the youngest to the oldest, all are feed." She looked at the corps almost pitifully. "Pushed away from what you call 'a sophisticated society'. "This man has outlived anyone who would have cared for him. He had nothing, so I took nothing when I killed him."  
  
"And what if he was shunned? What if even the one person he should have been able to trust from birth didn't want him. Why should he care?"  
  
Mozenrath felt a strong ringing go off in the back of his head.  
  
"And why did he shun? What hurt him enough to try and make others feel his pain?" She leaned in. "What wakes him up at night with horrible nightmares. Why does he hate the world?"  
  
The meaning of her words hit Mozenrath like a brick wall. She wanted information about him....now.  
  
Neequithah knew she had hit the mark as she watched Mozenrath's face blush. "What did he do Mozenrath what did he do?"  
  
A strange stinging feeling was in the back of his eyes. He felt the tears beginning to spring, but forced them back. "I don't know." He said.  
  
Neequithah let her face go dead pan." Very well."  
  
He knew it was happening. It was happening all over again. Oh Allah please don't let this happen. But it was happening. It was. Thoes words in his ears. Little kitten little kitten littlekittenlittlekitten  
  
Mozenrath shot up in bed, soaked in the sweat that his dreams always brought. He closed his eyes tight and tried to remove the thought of them. He took several large gulps of air as his body began to shiver. He began to step down from the bed knowing he would not be able to sleep anymore tonight.  
  
" Did it hurt?"  
  
Mozenrath spun about, two dark maroon eyes peered out at him from the shadows.  
  
"Did it hurt?" she said again, "And where did it hurt the most, your pride, your mind, or was it just the sudden vulnerability?" Neequithah was sitting in a chair across from him. She didn't move only watched as he rose and tried to avoid the questioning.  
  
What did she know, he questioned himself angrily, what had she ever gone through, how could she have suffered, perhaps that's why she torments me with this. She doesn't know what it's like to suffer, so she cannot understand it. She can't how much I want to forget it. Mozenrath suddenly became aware of the small beads of water making their way down his face. His mind screamed out, "Don't let her see them. She'll use them against you."  
  
The sound of thunder provided the perfect opportunity to hide them. He made it appear casual as he strolled out on to the balcony. The rain washed over his hair and face, mixing the salt with fresh fragrance. Gripping the balcony rim, he shut his eyes and blinked back the tears.  
  
Mozenrath didn't go to bed that night, the next night, even the night after that he found sleepless. He stayed awake, brooding, so deep in thought even Neequithah couldn't tell what he was thinking, even if she could. She decided it better that she couldn't. Apparently that dream reliving such a moment was bringing a flood onto Mozenrath's mind. The pain, suffering, and humiliation. The last part hurt more than anything. Even back then the humiliation was most consistent. That's what Destine loved the most. Tricking my pride before pushing me down.  
  
The soft touch forced Mozenrath from his self-pity. Neequithah looked questioningly at him. " I still do not believe I will ever understand why you humans seek to torment yourselves by reliving painful moments." Mozenrath scowled," And how might I inquire, do you demons manage not to relive your pain?"  
  
"We are too busy causing it to others, we have no time to concern ourselves," Neequithah said. She settled in beside him so that she could see his reaction better. She sighed as she found his face deadpan. "You are a stubborn man, sorcerer. I do not believe I will ever understand your kind."  
  
Mozenrath looked up into her face, " Perhaps we are not for you to understand, merely like playing a large game on a board of life. The pieces have no name, no histories, and are as unfamiliar to emotion as a hunting animal. You merely play them so that they serve the purpose of winning."  
  
"You are saying this as though you wish to be nothing more than a pieces on a board. Is this what you want?" Neequithah queried. Mozenrath realized his possible mistake in saying this. " No," he said with extreme prejudice," This is not what I would wish for my lot in life." "Then why do you seem to wish it so vehemently?" she asked. Mozenrath growled to himself as he listened. He pushed her away from him stalking off into the dark halls of his Citadel.  
  
Neequithah was not there as Mozenrath awoke the next morning. Her eyes were staring off into the distance at the gold domes and alabaster glow of the palace of Agrabah. As Mozenrath joined her she whispered," I think I have an idea."  
  
Aladdin and Jasmine sat beneath the weeping willows beside the palace fountain. Jasmine giggled as the goldfish nibbled at her fingers. Aladdin watched his wife with pleasure. It was one of those beautiful lazy days that you felt like doing nothing more than doing nothing. Aladdin pulled Jasmine close for a sweet kiss. They were forced to pull away from one another when a guard came running up the steps and they realized that their peaceful day wasn't going to stay peaceful.  
  
Neequithah laughed as the inferno rose. It had taken more than her fair share of power to increase such an eruption in the dead center of the desert. The misty maroon flames seem to gently tickle every building and every person as they made their way up toward the palace. The guards at the palace gate had not the chance to breath for more than an instant before the flames ensnared them, pushing past their mouths and into their lungs. They fell at their posts, skin withering and blood congealing. The flames pasted indifferently, the guards were not their goal. The one mercy that the flame could be conceived of showing was the victims never had the opportunity to see their deaths coming. It rose into their breath, destroying their lungs, the liver caving in on itself, the heart slicing itself 4 ways, the skin withering and the person dead... never to rise again. Mozenrath watched the chaos. The silence corruptive terror encased the town from the topmost tower to the last grain of sand. He watched, chuckling darkly to himself, as people died. He waited patiently for the hero to come.  
  
Jasmine watched as her Aladdin rose above the flames, only too grateful that she couldn't see what was happening beneath them. The screams were telling her enough. Turning from her balcony she nearly fell, as she slammed straight into a person. Mozenrath snatched her hair, and twisted it around so that she couldn't fight. He pulled her arm, backwards, " Be quiet Princess," he whispered in her ear as she recoiled from his touch , "I may still have a use for you." He threw her hard away from him and Neequithah caught her, holding her fast. Jasmine screeched as she felt the claws dig in. She turned as hard as she could, hoping her eyes would burn through him," I should have known only someone like you could be responsible for such a massacre. Only you would take no care of human life."  
  
Mozenrath gave her a slow and easy laugh followed by a sweeping bow. "I assure you Princess, I deserve only partial credit. Meet my assistant, Neequithah." Jasmine stared into the dark maroon eyes, they were colder than death with predator written in the iris'. "Good day your majesty, " She said with mocking congeniality, "I wouldn't suggest you struggle. It will do you little good in any situation with me." Her tail surged forward wrapping about Jasmine's middle. Mozenrath lifted the princess' chin, "Enough," he said. "Neequithah put her in the dungeons and return. I'd like for you to meet that hero I mentioned." Neequithah nodded and pushed the Princess ahead of her. She waited until they were half way down before she addressed her again. " Don't take this quite so personally, Princess. If it makes you feel any better the sorcerer will be paying quite a high price for my assistance, one I don't think he is quite ready to pay." She clipped the shackles to Jasmine's wrists. "Don't worry, I'm sure your hero will be here soon enough."  
  
Aladdin skimmed just over the top of the wild flames, even in the midst of their ferocity he could see the mutilations below. The screaming had stopped, as though the deaths had come silent from the beginning. He fought the desperate urge to jump in and save them. It would do them no good now. If he was going to stop it he would have to find the source. " Of all the times for Genie to be vacationing." He motioned for Carpet to go lower until they were possibly an inch from the flame. Aladdin saw someone he recognized and dove for her hand. "Sadira" he screamed and plunged his hands inward. Pain seared through him momentarily as he pulled them back out. They had withered. So much so that they looked like Mozenrath's. After waiting a moment the flesh reexpanded itself. " Carpet, back to the palace!" he shouted as they turned from the flames. Aladdin barely had time to step off of his friend before a blue-black flame nailed him to the wall.  
  
Mozenrath glanced at his wrist, " You're late." Aladdin turned, glaring at the necromancer, " I should have ............" "Oh don't bother, street- rat, your sweet princess used up that cliche. I am again forced to admit how very attractive I find her. Die easy, street-rat, and I may find alternatives to her death." Aladdin gave an anguished yell and lunged at the sorcerer's throat. " No, no. Mustn't be rude now, must we." A wave of maroon pinned him and encased his body forcing stillness upon him. It was a sticky cocoon, incasing him, so cold it burned. Aladdin turned his head to seek his attacker. Mozenrath smiled, " Neequithah, perfect timing." Neequithah returned the grin, "Never let it be said that demons are not punctual." She extended a single claw and lifted Aladdin's chin so that his eyes met hers. "Why didn't you tell me he was this cute."  
  
Mozenrath felt his stomach lurch with a combination of repulsion and jealousy though he wasn't sure which came stronger. He motioned to the dungeon, " Put him down there, in a separate cell from his wife. Search him, especially for those damn lock picks." As soon as Neequithah had him shackled she ruffled his hair ," You know from the way he described you....." "What?" Aladdin said trying to meet her eyes. She shrugged, "I just thought you'd be bigger." She placed her hand and lifted his chin again, permitting eye contact for a few moments, letting the predatory glow leave her face. " You aren't afraid of me, I can tell that much." Her voice turned silky almost caring. " You have no true fear from your own life but instead contemplate the survival of your love. She will live, Aladdin. Mozenrath may not believe it but I have every power over that. I also have the power to protect her from other forms of persecution. So go to your death hero knowing that your love is safe within my protection." She touched her fingers to his lips once, he felt a warm glow encasing his heart and lungs, the surge of pure power filled him so much that he blacked out.  
  
Neequithah released her grip on his head and let his sleeping face fall. Moving across the cell she looked through the wall and watched the princess on the other side, the woman seemed deep in thought. Unmoving save for a single tear dripping down her cheek. Neequithah lifted her face to the sky, "This had better be worth it." She looked at the couple," They had better be worth it."  
  
A silent breeze was all that answered her ............  
  
Jasmine's head snapped up as the cell door opened. " Denari for your thoughts." came the softly demanding voice. Jasmine did her best to turn and face the curious maroon eyes. Neequithah stared deep into them. " You're more afraid than he is. But you force it away. In many ways, Princess, you are stronger than he is. Your fear borders on complete domination of your mind and yet you manage to control it." She turned and began to walk from the cell. " Just for reference your boyfriend is in the next cell, this may be the last chance you have to say hello to him. I must leave now, Mozenrath is probably having quite a problem with my powers. That death cloud I sent isn't stopped easily."  
  
Right she was too. The flames were up to the palace walls as though wishing to drip down on the sorcerer from above. Despite his best efforts, every spell had remained ineffective. Mozenrath looked up at the thrown and was only too happy to see Neequithah lounging there, as though she had been waiting for him. She looked about and waved her clawed hand, carelessly, as the flames dispersed... as if they had never existed. In fact the only sign that they had ever been there were the mummified bodies of most of Agrabah's populace. Mozenrath sat beside her. " It is tradition for executions to begin at dawn. I'm not exactly the traditional type but in all aspects Aladdin has been a formidable foe. I suppose I could extend him that small courtesy." Neequithah looked up at him, " So he dies at dawn." It was a statement not a question, "And of the princess...?" Mozenrath arched his eyebrow curiously, "Yes, what of the princess?" Neequithah met his eyes dead even, "I want her." she said simply, as though he had no option in this matter. "You what?! Why would you want her?" Mozenrath felt his curiosity growing.  
  
Neequithah scanned him with her eyes. "Despite your hatred of her associates, you have an undeniable attraction and respect for her regardless of her position. However, you do not need her." She placed a suggestive claw on his arm.  
  
Mozenrath shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I suppose for a time." He shifted away from her, "But don't get too cocky about it, I don't extend favors too often." Neequithah smiled, knowing this was what he would do.  
  
At dawn the next morning, as the child spilled his paint box, an axe fell.  
  
Jasmine wept, the tears staining her pretty face. She watched the blood fall from the block. She felt clawed hands rest on her shoulder in an almost comforting fashion. Mozenrath sneered at her, he motioned to Neequithah, "Take his body and dump it off somewhere in the desert. Let the jackals take his flesh." NO!" screamed Jasmine, at the top of her lungs, pulling away from Neequithah's grasp, "Please allow him a decent burial." Neequithah pulled her away from the sorcerer. "Princess, as far as this man is concerned a decent burial would be having him mamluked." She whispered softly into the princess' ear, " All will be well soon enough." The demoness touched her claw to the princess's lips. A sweet warm feeling passed through her body. Cold steel was pressed into her hand. "This may come in useful princess." Neequithah whispered. Jasmine sheathed the dagger in the folds of her dress. She looked at the sorcerer, " Bastard." It came out cold and completely without feeling.  
  
Neequithah waited until the palace fell into a sleep. She touched her lips to the princess' forehead once, locking the spell on tight. "You'll feel better in the morning." she promised. Carpet had permitted her to be seated, albeit grudgingly. "Find Aladdin," she said softly so that no one could hear. Carpet did an appropriate salute and soared off into the sky. They found the body about two feet from the head. Neequithah didn't even grimace as she placed the pieces together. Muttering a cryptic phrase she placed her hand over the slice and concentrated, watching as the tissue slowly rebuilt itself. She waited patiently until she saw the air valve connect. She placed her fingers over his nose and breathed quickly into his mouth. She smiled as his chest began to rise and fall steadily. Aladdin jolted up, as though awaking from an old nightmare. The shock to his system caused him to double over and retch. A clawed hand steadied him as his stomach relived itself of contents. "I was dead," he murmured almost incoherently. "I could see...."  
  
Neequithah grabbed him, kissing his lips full force. "You saw nothing. Nothing existed. Just a void. You saw nothing." She murmured this faster and faster.  
  
Aladdin felt a spell take hold until he felt the light of memory sink away. "I saw nothing." He mimicked her voice. Neequithah laughed gently. It would never cease to amaze her at how easy the human mind was to manipulate. Barely feeling the weight, she lifted his body onto Carpet. "Take him to Agrabah at once." She looked off at two glows in the distance. "I have work to finish." Carpet soared off, eager to escape from the demon's possible grasp.  
  
Neequithah gasped as she turned to see the eyes now hovering above him. "My Lord."  
  
"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed and feel into his arms not daring to believe him real. Aladdin swept her up. He wanted to feel her, be sure that he was still alive. The warm touch of her flesh greeted him. Neequithah stood beside the couple. Aladdin turned to face her. "Why are you helping us?" he asked. "Aren't you a demon?"  
  
Neequithah smiled. "That I cannot answer. But as one once quoted, 'appearances can be deceiving'. Go. I think Mozenrath will not be pleased to find you gone."  
  
Mozenrath raged as he launched his magic full force at Aladdin. "You really should be more careful about your allies Moze." Aladdin taunted from between blasts. "You!!!!!!!!!!!! When I get ahold of that little demon I swear....!!!!!!!!" Mozenrath paid Aladdin one last heated glare as he disappeared in a blue- black flame.  
  
"NEEQUITHAH!!" Mozenrath bellowed through the Citadel walls. He searched high and low for the demoness but to no avail. She was gone. Leaving only the distinct laughter of torment. ~Did it hurt Mozey?~ 


End file.
